


Welcome home

by BangtanBambi



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Alien Character(s), Andorians, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Plague Doctor - Freeform, Romulans, Star Trek References, stowaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Woooh, some backstory for my OC I'Chaya. They are a stowaway and friends with an Andorian. Maybe friends with a Romulan plague doctor.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome home

I'Chaya snuck into the cargo bay of the USS Nimrod, hiding behind a large stack of crates filled with weapons. I'Chaya dropped their two, large duffle bags covered in pockets and scarves. They sat down, looking for the rolled-up blow-up mattress. The mattress was a clear blue colour and had a built-in pillow, a little like a pool float, it was a more recent purchase. They threw their tattered blanket over it, adding their medium wool pillow, and the large wool scarf they had made for them. The scarf reached their knees and was black with blue tassels. The had around thirty satin and silk scarves so this one was unique. 

I'Chaya pulled their boots off, leaving the pocket knife in. They leaned against the wall, looking down at their knee-high thermal socks. There were mint green and white stripes on them. Their black, denim overalls had a few stitches in the legs with random coloured thread. In the pouch on the centre of the chest was a large leather coin pouch, filled with various currencies. Their navy jumper hid their white button-up shirt and added an extra layer of warmth. I'Chaya pushed their glasses up, pushing their wild ginger hair back with one of the blue satin scarves. 

They pulled out a small, portable stove and kettle, setting it up by the wall near their makeshift bed. They hadn't eaten in four days and were dying to eat something. Being half Vulcan helped with that. They pulled out a teabag, Vulcan spice tea, placing it in one of their plastic bowls. They rummaged around for a packet of noodles and placed it in the bowl with the teabag. The kettle stopped boiling and I'Chaya poured it over the bowl of noodles and teabag, excited to get the light but warming snack.

I'Chaya pulled out the teabag, disposing of it, as they grab their chopsticks. They struggle to hold it with their badly crooked fingers but manage. The warm noodles help them relax, feeling heat pool in their chest and stomach. Slurping their noodles they try to get used to the coldness of the ship. Too cold for their liking. They drunk the tea from the bowl, swallowing any stray noodles from the bottom of the bowl. 

"God it's cold, " I'Chaya grumbled, wrapping the thicker scarf around their shoulders as they tidy up. I'Chaya settled down for the night, using more scarves to keep warm.

The next day I'Chaya planned on doing a little exploring, finding the kitchen was their number one priority. Pulling their overalls on I'Chaya folded up their scarves and blanket. They pulled their boots on, tieing the laces rather quickly with their bad fingers. They sneaked out of the cargo bay, ducking and diving in and out of rooms to dodge the crew. I'Chaya slipped into the kitchen and managed to grab a large bag of apple crisps. Someone walked in, causing I'Chaya to duck down under the table. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice asked, sounds like a Romulan. I'Chaya crawled out, holding the bag in one hand and their knife in the other

"Who are you?" I'Chaya snarled, seeing the person wearing a beak mask and goggles in the standard medical uniform.

"I am Rion, one of the doctors here, " Rion said, holding his hands up. I'Chaya lowers their knife, keeping their shields up.

"I am...I'Chaya, " I'Chaya answered, watching Rion nod. I'Chaya slipped their knife back into their boot, keeping a tight grip on the snack bag.

"Are you a new crew member?" Rion asked, tilting his head.

"No, " I'Chaya shakes their head. Rion smirked under their mask, seeing I'Chaya's outfit choice.

"A stowaway?" Rion suggested. I'Chaya froze, almost losing their grip on the bag.

"Yes...you won't tell the captain?" I'Chaya asked, having a little fate in the masked doctor.

"I won't. You should head back to your hiding spot, " Rion warned and I'Chaya listened, scampering away back to the cargo bay.

Back in the cargo bay, I'Chaya sat down on the mattress and used their teeth to open the bag. They scooped a handful out, eating them one by one to get some more energy. They had changed into a plain black t-shirt and matching shorts, bundled up in their scarves, as they brew some tea. 

"This is where you're hiding?" Rion asked, giving I'Chaya a small fright. 

"Well, yeah, " They grumbled as they poured the tea over the apple crisps in the thermal mug.

"Where else would I go?" They asked after taking a large gulp.

Rion shook his head, squatting down next to I'Chaya. He pulled out a bar from his pocket, a cereal bar dipped in yoghurt with dried fruit and held it out to I'Chaya.

"You're malnourished, you need the extra food, " Rion said softly as to not scare I'Chaya.

I'Chaya reached out a claw-like hand, grasping around the snack. They used their teeth to rip it open, taking small bites.

"Would you like me to explain the ship?" Rion asked, looking at I'Chaya's hands with curiosity. I'Chaya nodded with a mouthful of crunchy cereal.

"This is an experimentation vessel with cadets only. Only two of us have been in the Academy for longer than a year. It is quite scary but we have survived to get repairs on Delta seven, " Rion explained, curious how I'Chaya would react to the captain. 

"The ship as been sailing for around six months and we've been attacked once, " Rion added, watching I'Chaya pour more water in their cup of apple crisps.

"I heard there was an Andorian on board, what is their name?" I'Chaya asked after a few moments.

"Shenta sh'Ranthi, she lived on an Andorian freighter for a few years and studies quite a lot of science subjects, " Rion said, watching I'Chaya's eyes light up.

"I know her, my friend, " I'Chaya said softly, setting their cup down. Rion smiled under his masked, seeing the duffle bag decorated in scarves of silk and satin.

"Huh, I didn't know that, " Rion said with a small smile. I'Chaya looked at Rion, thinking about what to say.

"Can you send a message to her?" I'Chaya asked, pulling a red, silk scarf out of their bag. "Show them this, " They said, holding the scarf out to Rion.

"I'm sure I can, for a price though, " Rion said with a wistful tone.

"Anything, I can get you anything!" 

"You can get me latinum?"

"Yes! How much?"

"Five strips will do, " Rion said, watching I'Chaya nod. Rion was shocked when they pulled out five strips of latinum from a small pocket on one of their duffle bags with a dozen badges pinned on them. I'Chaya held the strips out, a slightly hopeful look on their bruised face. 

"Thank you, I'll send Shenta a message, " Rion nodded, pocketing the money, as he walked away with the scarf balled up.

The doors with Shenta's office swooshed open, Rion saw Shenta hunched over her geology analyses.

"You've got a visitor, " Rion said, dropping the scarf in front of her.

"Visitor?" Shenta snapped, looking up at Rion then the scarf. 

"I'Chaya? What the hell are they doing here?"

"You tell me, I found them stealing food. I must say, their fingers look like claws, " Rion mused, perching on Shenta's desk.

"They must have come from the Ivan, Itam was with them. Sana beamed them over, I guess." Shenta sighed.

"The Ivan? How would our crew know when to beam them over?" Rion was confused, it didn't add up.

"Long story, " Shenta brushed him off, handing back the scarf to him. 

"Tell I'Chaya to wait for me, " she added before going back to her work.

Rion nodded, clutching the scarf at his side, and walked back to the cargo bay. Rion grumbled as he walked back, looking at the embroidery on the silk scarf. He didn't know what it said, it was in Vulcan calligraphy, he hoped I'Chaya could translate it when he saw them. 

I'Chaya was busy layering up their scarves in their bed, humming as they shivered. They were worried that Shenta would have forgotten them. The doors swishing open broke them out of their daydream. It was Rion and he had their scarf.

"She's coming here after her shift, I see you're making yourself at home?" Rion chuckled, dropping the scarf on top of their pillow.

"I'll be here a few months until I find another ship to beam onto, " I'Chaya grumbled, folding their wedding scarf away into one of their bags.

"You do this often?"

"Been doing it since I was four, " I'Chaya said, looking up at Rion. "And I don't plan on stopping, "

"You're very brave for doing that, "

"Not courage, just sheer stupidity, " 

"That wasn't very Vulcan, "

"I'm half Vulcan, "

Rion smirked, nodding his head.

"Of course, It's not every day you see a ginger Vulcan, " Rion said, leaving the bay.

Shenta runs in, clutching a satchel at her side. Her white hair was tied back into a half-up, half-down hairstyle and she was wearing her blue science uniform. 

"I'Chaya! You fool!" Shenta yelled, stopping in-front of I'Chaya.

"Shennie?"

"Iggsy! God, how the hell did you make it here?"

"Fra'tor beamed me aboard, " I'Chaya said with a smile.

"Of course she did, " Shenta said with a grin, sitting down next to I'Chaya. Shenta pulls out four strips of latinum from her bag, handing it to I'Chaya.

"For you, " She said gently, hoping I'Chaya would understand. She knew I'Chaya didn't make much money where ever they went.

"Thank you, " I'Chaya whispered, pulling out a coin pouch from their overall pocket. They dropped the money into the pouch, tucking it back into their pocket.

"Are you hurt?" Shenta asked, looking down at their claw-like hands.

"Just a couple scratches on my legs and chest, " I'Chaya assured her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Really?" She grabbed her tricorder out of her bag, scanning over them. 

"You're telling the truth, " she sighed, putting her tricorder away. Shenta shuffled over to I'Chaya, resting her head on their shoulder.

"How long are you gonna stay?" She asked.

"A few months, " they said, pulling their thick scarf over both of them. I'Chaya sensed Shenta's sadness through their fragile bond.

"I'll be fine, I'm stopping at Qo'nos then I get a ride to Bajoran, " I'Chaya sighed, sensing Shenta relax a little. 

"Always two steps ahead of Starfleet?" Shenta asked in a teasing manner.

"Always, "

I'Chaya sighed softly, feeling their eyes get rather heavy. 

"Sleep, no one will hurt you if I'm here, " Shenta murmured and wrapped her arms around I'Chaya. It took I'Chaya a few moments to get comfortable, dozing off rather quickly. Shenta soon followed, knowing her friend was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this....thing I spent a week or so on.


End file.
